Pokemon blood red
Okay so you know all of those fake pokemon games? Like curse black or lost silver? Well forget that. This game is way scarier then those. This all started when I found my gameboy that was missing for many years. Man, I wish I found this sooner. All of my gameboy games are ether missing, sold, or won't save anymore. Then I remembered. I have a copy of pokemon red under my bed in a box. I go to my room and I take a look in the box. In the box was a bunch of dead bugs, but where was my pokemon red? I walk down stairs and into the living room. I asked my mom if she took anything out of the box that was under my bed. She said that it was covered in dust and that I don't play it anymore, so she sould it to gamestop alone time ago. I was a little sad, but then I remembered that my gamestop still has some really old and used pokemon games for the gameboy on sell. I drove to gamestop the next day to see if they still had those games. They only had one, it was a pokemon red cartige. I bought it and drove back home. After the 27 minute drive, I went to my room and got out my gameboy. This is where it get's scary. . . When I turned on the gameboy instead of showing the gameboy text, It said "Dieboy". This was very weird and spooky. I was foolish to think that it was just a rare glitch. The title screen said "Pokemon blood red". Now I knew it was just a hacked copy, maybe a guy that works at gamestop did it to scare the shit out of the buyer. anyways, I started a new game. Everything happened as I remembered. Intill I went to get my first pokemon. I always got charmander sence he was the best choice to me. When I slected him the game said, "Red got the umbreon". Okay umbreons arn't in the 1st gen games. I looked at the pokemon's states. A normal umbreon cry played and the sprite looked like a umbreon aswell, just shiny. the game was normal intill I got to last gym. A text came up saying. . . "Umbreon doesn't feel normal." After that text I looked at umbreon's states. Nothing changed. Not even the sprite. I've finished the gym and got to the elite four. when I passed the first trainer, I was teleported to a forest that I haven't seen in this game. Another text came up. "Umbreon doesn't feel good." I clicked the A butten and another text apeard. "Umbreon turned dark and ran off." Wait? Dark? As in evil? I looked in my party to see that my umbreon wasn't there. I just forgot about it and cotinued down in the forest. It was a long 20 minute walk and every 5 minutes I would get a text saying "You hear a growl" or "Something is watching you.". When I got to the end, there was a girl with a white sprite. Almost like a ghost. I tryed to talk to her. She said. "I have what once loved you. . . Now the darkness has comsumed her." Right after that a battle started. It said "ghost girl will kill you." Then she sent out a pikachu. The pikachu's sprite looked very sad and bloody.I sent out my mewtwo. The pikachu fainted to my mewtwo's confusion. Her next and last pokemon she sent out was my beloved umbreon. Her sprite looked evil and her markings where red. Before I could do anything this happened. "Umbreon used darkness to kill mewtwo." I was shocked to watch my mewtwo's hp go to zero then seeing my game say, "Mewtwo turned dark and was teleported to the underworld." Okay now this was so freaky. My once loved umbreon did the same thing too all of my pokemon. When I had no more pokemon left it finaly showed the fight functions. Now I have to fight that umbreon as my self. I choosed my only move, cry. This showed up after "Red used cry. Umbreon is in pain but can't controll it's self. Then the screen went black. "Umbreon used darkness." After that the game stayed black. I turned it then turned it back on. When I turned it back on my gameboy logo said, "Sorry for the pain." And it stayed like that. Dang it!!!!!! I'm scard and now my gameboy is broken. . . Category:Paukymaun Category:English Class Failure Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki